


In The Back of Snape's Class

by MalfoysBlackWife



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Draco Malfoy smut, F/M, Harry Potter smut, NSFW, no y/n
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:47:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27586292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MalfoysBlackWife/pseuds/MalfoysBlackWife
Summary: The story of how Draco Malfoy fell in love with Black women and how you two started dating.Smut, duh.(All characters 18+)Shoutout to my Beta reader!!*Black Female Reader*
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Black!Reader, Draco Malfoy/POC!Reader, Draco Malfoy/Reader, Draco/Black!Reader
Kudos: 92





	In The Back of Snape's Class

_“Turn to page…”_

Snape’s voice had drawled on in the background. The topic of today’s potions class was all about Amortentia. The strongest love potion in the world.

However, you had planned something more interesting for you boyfriend. You and Draco had been dating for about 6 months after being close friends since your third year at Hogwarts. No one had expected your relationship with Draco, but he found you irresistible. His feelings had blossomed for you during his fifth year. He drunk in your melanin skin and the way your curves had become more prominent. Draco was fascinated by how your curls never seemed to be out of place or how you changed your hairstyle every month like clockwork.

During his sixth year in your shared Defense Against the Dark Arts class, Draco had trouble not staring at your ass and then his eyes trailed up to your braids. Out of all the hairstyles you wore, your box braids were his favorite. How the golden accessories you added to a select few individual braids made you stand out to him. He never really dated outside of his race, but right then and there he made a pact with himself: He would marry a Black Woman (You in particular). He threw a piece of crumpled parchment at your head. You felt the parchment bounce off your head unto your desk and rolled your eyes. You smoothed out the crumpled parchment and it read:

_Meet me in the astronomy tower._

_-Draco_

You turned around, your braids fanning out as you faced him only to meet his blue eyes staring deeply into yours. He winked at you, taking a bite out of his green apple and went back to taking notes. You turned back around to face your desk and tried to seem annoyed, but you were secretly excited. As soon as the class ended, you quickly gathered your things and practically ran to the astronomy tower. Draco quickly met you and pushed you up against a nearby wall and kissed you deeply. Words could not convey how he felt, so he decided to show you. His hands tugging your bottoms down until they pooled around your ankles. Swiftly, he made you turn to face the stone wall and grabbed your hips. You heard him spit into his hand and jerked himself off a few times.

Your eyes widened at his rough thrust. The force making you brace yourself against the wall as he continued to thrust into you. The way Draco acted always made you think he was making up for what he lacked, but that was proven to be false. Draco pounded into you harder as his grip on your hips became tighter. Draco always thought he was a breast man, but after watching you and seeing how your ass shook with every thrust, he converted into being an ass man.

“Draco, shit, take it easy.” You moaned as he hit your cervix roughly, reaching back to push him away from you.

Draco only chuckled as he felt your hand on his hip and reached to tug on your braids. His pale hands wrapping around your box braids and pulled on them hard enough to expose your neck to him. He kissed and bit your neck softly, trailing up to your ear.

“No.” Draco groaned and released your braids and went back to roughly fucking you. His hand grabbed your neck as he felt you clenching around him. He felt his climax quickly approaching, spurred on by walls tightening around him.

“You are mine.” He groaned his climax washed over him, emptying into you. He eventually pulled out and admired his good work. You were dripping from the mixture of both of your climaxes and a few rogue bitemarks on your neck and back. He grabbed your arm and flipped you around to face him again, he placed one slender pale finger under your chin and lifted your head to kiss him. His hands snuck around to smack you on the ass - which made you moan into the kiss.

After Draco pulled away, you playfully thumped him on his forehead.

“If you ever pull _or_ touch my braids again, I’m beating your ass.” You joked. “As if I can’t afford to have someone fix them.” Draco snorted as he tucked himself back in and fixed his clothes.

“I’ll see you in my dorm once everyone is asleep.” He whispered in your ear and turned on his heel to collect his backpack, winking at you as he disappeared. “You should probably go use the bathroom, darling.” His voice echoing out in the now empty astronomy tower, leaving you alone to fix your now wrinkled clothing and regain your composure.

After your encounter in the astronomy tower, it ended with you and him silently agreeing to become a couple and you limping back to your common room.

Which is why you were now in Snape’s class, squeezing Draco’s thigh teasingly. He had tensed up as you kept inching closer to his length, trying to push you away from his crotch. You kept repeating your actions until he shrugged your hand away and shot you a warning glare.

“Stop.” He whispered into your ear.

You stopped for only a moment until you snaked your hands back down against his crotch. This time, stroking his length through his pants instead. He looked at you again and smirked, leaning back in his chair. You were thankful that it was only the two of you in the back of class and Snape seemed to keep his back turned as he explained the potion in his monotone voice.

You scanned the room one last time to make sure no one was looking, so that you could duck down under the bench while Draco slid his belt out of its loop and unzipped his pants far enough to free himself. You pumped him a few times before taking the tip into your mouth. Draco moaned into the back of his hand as you flicked your tongue across the seam of his length. You felt his hand cup the back of your head as he pushed you down further on his length. You relaxed your throat and gagged slightly as you took him down your throat. Draco had accidentally thrusted upwards into your mouth, causing a slightly loud gag to escape from you. Draco stilled as Snape stopped scribbling notes onto the blackboard, but Draco covered your gag with a cough to keep what you were really doing under wraps.

You began to bob your head and used your hands to twist around whatever you couldn’t fit into your mouth. Draco had a hard time keeping his composure as he felt your warm, wet mouth sucking him. Had you been in his common room, he would have made you choke. But considering the risk of being caught, he decided against it. Until he came up with an idea.

“Relax your throat.” He whispered as he wrapped his hand around your throat.

You did as he said and relaxed your throat, already knowing what was coming next. He fucked your face, forcing himself into the back your throat deeper. You were surprised that Snape had not heard anything. Draco removed his hand from your throat and gathered your braids into his hand and forced you back down. You could tell he was close by the number of low grunts he let out. Draco let go of his grip on your braids and gripped on the bench as he left leg began to twitch.

You deepthroated him one last time before he came down your throat. Some of his seed escaping the corners of your mouth. His grey eyes were now fully dilated as you slowly rose from your position after tucking him back into his pants and zipped them up, licking your lips as you did. You looked over at Draco and saw that he was fighting the urge to throw you over his shoulder and carry you out. Once he regained control of his breathing, he looked over at you and leaned closer to you.

“Once we get out of this class, **your ass is mine**.” He whispered and scrawled some notes into his notebook to make it seem like you were both paying attention.

You could only smirk at his threat and collected the last drop from around your mouth and sucked it off your fingers. Much to the dismay of a very horny Draco Malfoy.

“I can’t wait, Daddy.” You moaned and laughed as you saw his pale, pointed nose flare up.


End file.
